


do we ever stop to watch the stars shine?

by BisexGhoul



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, It's kinda angsty, M/M, and how keith feels about it, and there's lance somewhere in there, because i love him and he has to be everywhere, it's basically the aftermath of shiro's disappearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:04:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BisexGhoul/pseuds/BisexGhoul
Summary: Nevertheless, this was Keith. Despite him relying so much on instinct, he had a sharp calculating mind. He could come up with a plan for the best course of escaping or winning a battle in an instant as soon as he had all the other variables figured out.So, that's the explanation he came up with later when at the sight of the lack of the Black Paladin Shiro's voice rang through his head.I want you to lead Voltronis what he said.





	do we ever stop to watch the stars shine?

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by Jon Bellion's Ungrateful Eyes
> 
> beta'd by the lovely @crowboi

When Keith saw the painfully empty seat of the Black Lion he froze. Honest to god, muscles tensing, feet seemingly rooted to the floor, and he could barely swallow for the lump in his throat.

Nevertheless, this was Keith. Despite him relying so much on instinct, he had a sharp calculating mind. He could come up with a plan for the best course of escaping or winning a battle in an instant as soon as he had all the other variables figured out.

So, that's the explanation he came up with later when at the sight of the lack of the Black Paladin Shiro's voice rang through his head. "I want you to lead Voltron," is what he said.

Despite the anxiety crawling through his body trying to claw its way out and manifest itself in violence and wanting to take revenge, Keith knew the best course of action would be to assume the role of leader of Voltron. “It’s only until we get you back, Shiro,” he said more as a comfort to himself than anything.

And just like that, he turned to his teammates with fire in his eyes and determination pouring from him in waves. He couldn't remember for the life of him later that night what he said to them, but they seemed rather comforted if only for a while.

But now he found himself staring at the great expanse of space generated by the ship in the control room. The others were probably sleeping after such a trying fight or doing their own thing to try and calm down, but Keith couldn't sleep.

Instead of his usual training, he went to the control room to try and come up with a plan for finding Shiro as fast as he could. Not only for the stability of Voltron, but because Keith would not allow for Shiro to disappear on him once more.

After hours and hours on end staring at the 3D map and being unable to come up with something - anything - had him finally succumb to his panic. His eyes suddenly got blurry filling with the unshed tears from earlier.

Shiro was his brother, his mentor, what kept his humanity in check. He was the anchor Keith had. The only person whom he could fully trust with everything. Don't get him wrong, he trusted the others too by now, but not as much as he trusted Shiro.

His skin was prickled up from the shivers that ran through his body, his heart dully aching with every tired thump it gave. He could feel the blood rushing through his body, echoing empty into his ears which is why he never heard the door open. He was startled when a gentle warm hand touched his shoulder.

When he chanced a glance up he noticed immediately the haunted look in Lance’s eyes. Keith assumed that was exactly what Lance was greeted with when looking at him. The boy’s usually annoyingly cheerful face was pulled into a deep frown, his eyes puffy and red from all the crying.

Without saying a word, Lance sat next to him and kept his hand on Keith's shoulder. It was a silent reassurance that he was not alone in this fight and that Keith had people he could trust and that would help him find Shiro.

When Lance sat to him he kept his distance. By now he knew Keith well enough to be aware that he wasn’t that comfortable with people stepping in his personal space, but this was no ordinary situation. This lead to Keith inching closer and put his head on the taller boy’s shoulder.

Lance got rather startled at that but did not bulk. He squeezed Keith’s shoulder reassuringly. They would get through this. They all could get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [my main](http://smokeandneedles.tumblr.com) or [here](http://save-my-weeb-soul.tumblr.com)


End file.
